New: Nest Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Summary
by hazel20004
Summary: Me: hey my name is Hazel and I'm making a story of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow after they destroyed Ultron. Erin: the characters in the story are James Roger (son of Captain America and Black Willow), Azari (son Black Panther and Storm), Pym (son of the Giant and the Wasp), Torunn (daughter of Thor), Francis ( son of Hawkeye), Hazel and Ashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New: Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow**

 **Me: I'm new to this so it might not be that great**

 **Erin: don't worry Hazel it be great**

 **James: can we just start already**

 **Torunn: you guys take forever**

 **Azair, Pym and Hawkeye (Francis):(waits for them to start)**

 **Me;OK I will start**

 **Azair: Hazel doesn't own next avengers: heroes of tomorrow or the characters except Hazel**

 **None one Pov's**

Hazel **(daughter of Captain America and Black Willow just deal with it** ) was with Azair. Pym was watching them in pixie form. Azair push Hazel against the wall and kissed her. Hazel eyes widened and she kissed Azair back.

Pym gasp and fly to find James and Torunn. Pym change back to his regular size. "What's wrong Pym?" Torunn asked. "You ain't going to believe what I saw!" Pym said. "What?" James asked. "Hazel and Azair kissing" Pym said

"Are you kidding me!" James said. "Nope do you want to see it" Pym said. "Yes!" Torunn said. Pym lead James and Torunn to Hazel and Azair. Torunn and James saw Hazel and Azair and gasp.

Hazel had her arms around Azair's neck as they were kissing. Azair had his arms around Hazel's waist as they were kissing.

"Have fun" James said making Hazel and Azair jump and push away from each other. "Oh hey guys don't get mad" Hazel said. "Why would we be mad we knew you guys will get together" Torunn said. "Hey James and Torunn you think you will get together?" Hazel asked. James and Torunn blush. "Maybe" Torunn said.

James put his arm around Torunn's waist and pulled her closer. Torunn blush and put her arms around James's neck. James smirk then kissed Torunn. Torunn eyes widened and she kissed James back. Pym gasp. A smirk grown on Hazel and Azair faces.

Hazel kissed Azair. Azair kissed Hazel back his grip tighten on her waist when they were kissing. Hazel want to pull away but couldn't. Azair pull away but still had his arms around her waist. Hazel move her arms off his neck.

James pull away but keep his arms around Torunn's waist. Torunn move her arms off James's neck. "I love you James" Torunn mumble. "I love you too Torunn" James mumble. Pym heard James and Torunn and gasp.

"I love you Hazel" Azair mumble. "I love you too Azair" Hazel mumble. Pym heard Azair and Hazel and gasp.

Hawkeye and Mattie (daughter of Phoenix and X-Men wish is true) walk up to James, Azair, Torunn, Hazel and Pym. Mattie saw James arms around Torunn's waist. Hawkeye saw Azair arms around Hazel's waist. "What the hell is going on here" Hawkeye asked.

"James and me fall in love" Torunn said. "Azair and me fall in love'' Hazel said. "Awww so cute" Mattie said. Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Awwww I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend" Pym said. "You find someone Pym" Hazel and Torunn said at the same time. "Trust me you will" Azair and James said at the same.

"Who will have the children first" Hazel said. "Probably James and Torunn" Azair said. "Second probably be Hazel and Azair" Torunn said. "Third will probably be Hawkeye and Mattie" James said. "Finally Pym when he finds a girlfriend" Hawkeye said

 **Hazel: time to end the chapter**

 **James: all ready**

 **Hazel: yep maybe in the next chapter who will get pregnant first me, Torunn, Ashley or Mattie**

 **Azair: who Ashley**

 **Pym: my new girlfriend**

 **Ashley: hey guys**

 **Hazel: awww you find a girlfriend so cute**

 **Ashley: thanks Hazel**

 **James: please Review**

 **Hazel: don't forget to ask for more chapters readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 New: Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow**

 **Hazel: let's get start on chapter 2**

 **James: finally**

 **Hazel: we have a couple new super heroes in this chapter**

 **Ashley: who are me and Benji**

 **Benji: hey**

 **Azair: can you please start**

 **Hazel: OK I will calm down**

 **James; Hazel doesn't own next avengers heroes of tomorrow or the characters except Hazel and Ashley**

 **No one Pov's**

Hazel was hanging out with Torunn and Ashley. Pym was watching them Hazel, Torunn and Ashley like always and pixie form. Azair was watching them through a bush. James was in a tree watching them. Hazel, Torunn and Ashley know that they were being watch

"Hey Torunn how do you feel like having kids with james?" Hazel asked. "I want to have kids with him but I don't think he wants to have kids" Torunn said and smirk. James was listening.

"Hazel how do you feel about having kids with Azair?" Torunn asked. "I don't know if he is ready to have kids" Hazel said and smirk. Azair listening waiting for James signal

"Ashley do you think you have kids with Pym?" Hazel asked. ''I don't think he wants kids" Ashley said and smirk. Pym listening waiting for James signal

James gave a signal to Pym.

Pym turn back to his regular size and was behind Ashley. He put his arms around her waist. She smirked. "Hey beautiful" Pym said. "Hey handsome" Ashley said.

James gave a signal to Azair.

Azair came out the bush that was behind Hazel and walk up behind her. He put his arms around her waist. She smirked. "Hey my black willow" Azair said. "Hey my black panther" Hazel said.

James jump out the tree that was behind Torunn he walk up behind her. He put his arms around her waist. She smirked. "Hey my goddess" James said. "Hey my soldier" Torunn said.

"What were you three talking about?" James asked. "Probably about having kids" Pym said. "You guys were saying we probably don't want children" Azair said.

"It was the only way to get you three out of hiding spot" Hazel said. "Yeah it looks like it work" Torunn said. Ashley nodded.

James, Azair and Pym look at each other with smirks on their faces. Torunn, Hazel and Ashley smirk. James pull Torunn back making her back touch his chest. Azair did the same thing with Hazel. Pym did the same thing with Ashley.

"Damn James' Torunn said her face heating up. "Azair and Pym should we do it" James said with a smirk. "Yeah" Azair and Pym said at the same time. "Do what" Hazel and Ashley said at the same time. "You see " Azair and Pym said at the same time. Torunn known what was going to happen and she smirked and looks at James. "OK if you don't know what's going on Ashley and Hazel let me Torunn do it" James said and smirked and looks at Torunn. Hazel and Ashley looked confused

James turn Torunn around making them face each other. Torunn puts her arms around James's neck. He kissed her. She moan as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip. He took his chance and slip his tongue groaning as their tongues thought for dominances. After a few minutes they parted away from each other and smile.

"Please tell me we don't have to do it" Ashley said. "Yep" Hazel said. "Oh come on girls you ain't fun" Torunn said and look at James. "It be fun maybe you could rub it in Mattie and Hawkeye face" Pym said. Azair nodded. "OK we do it but who go first me or Ashley" Hazel said. "Hazel and Azair your turn" James said. '"OK" Hazel said.

Azair turn Hazel around making them face each other. Hazel put her arms around Azair's neck. He kissed her. She moan as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip. He took his chance and slip his tongue groaning as their tongues thought for dominances. After a few minutes they parted away from each other and smile.

"OK Pym and Ashley your turn" James said. '"OK" Pym and Ashley said at the same time.

Pym turn Ashley around making them face each other. Ashley put her arms around Pym's neck. He kissed her,. She moan as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip. He took his chance and slip his tongue groaning as their tongues thought for dominances. After a few minutes they parted away from each other and smile.

Hazel, Ashley, Torunn, Azair, Pym and James walk inside and find a place where they can sit. Pym, Azair and James sat down on the couch and smirk. Hazel, Ashley and Torunn walk to Hazel's room. Hazel, Ashley and Torunn walk inside Hazel's room. Hazel shut the door.

"Hey James should we follow them?" Azair asked. "Yeah" James said. Pym look excited. James, Azair and Pym walk to Hazel room. James, Azair and Pym stand in front of Hazel's door. Azair and James took off their shirts. Pym did to a few seconds later. James knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hazel asked smirking. "Who do you think it is my black willow" Azair said smirking. "Who else?" Torunn asked smirking. "Who do you think it is my goddess" James said smirking. "Who else?" Ashley asked smirking. "Who do you think it is my beautiful" Pym said smirking

''Are you sure you want to come in my black panther" Hazel asked smirking. '"yes my black willow" Azair said smirking. "I'm going to open the door and pull my black panther in so back up James and Pym" Hazel said. James and Pym nodded and back up. Hazel open the door and pull Azair and shut the door. Azair sat down on a chair. Hazel sat on his lap

Torunn got up from Hazel's bed and walk over to the door. "Are you sure you want to come in my soilder " Torunn asked smirking. "Yes my goddess" James said smirking standing in front of the door. Pym stand back. Torunn open the door and pull James in and shut the door. James sat on the bed. Torunn sat on his lap.

Ashley got up from the couch and walk over to the door. Pym stand in front of the door. "Are you sure you want to come in my handsome" Ashley asked smirking. "Yes my beautiful" Pym said. Ashley open the door and pull Pym in and shut the door. Pym sat on the couch. Ashley sat on his lap.

 **Hazel: we need to end the chapter**

 **Ashley: ok**

 **James; please review**

 **Hazel: don't forget to ask for more chapters**

 **Ashley: goodbye see you readers next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New: Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow

Hazel: I'm going to start chapter 3 it might be wired so readers read carefully

James: why do you say that

Hazel:oh nothing (smirk)

Torunn: OK are you going to start now

Hazel: OK I will Azair you know what to say

Azair: Hazel doesn't own next avengers heroes of tomorrow or the characters except Hazel and Ashley

No one Pov's

Hazel wakes up and sees she was naked and Azair was on top of her asleep with a blanket on top on him. "Azair!" Hazel yelled. "What" Azair said with a smirk but doesn't open his eyes. Hazel sees Torunn on top of James asleep with a blanket on top of her. She also saw Ashley on top of Pym asleep with a blanket on top of her. "Torunn, Ashley, James and Pym wake up!'' Hazel yelled. Azair open his eyes and looks at Hazel than the others with a smirk.

"What is it Hazel" Torunn said with a smirk but doesn't open her eyes.

"Open your eyes" Hazel said

Torunn open her eyes and looks at James who was under her naked and she was to. "James" Torunn said. "What" James said and open his eyes and looks at Torunn who was on top on him. "Well hey " James said with a smirk. "Where are you Hazel and Azair" Torunn asked

"On the bed and Azair is on top of me with no clothes on and I don't either" Hazel said. "Hey not my fault we made love" Azair said. "Where Ashley and Pym" Hazel asked. "On the couch" Azair said. "Where are you Torunn and James" Hazel asked

"On the floor with James under me with no clothes on and I don't either" Torunn said. "Ashley and Pym wake up" James said.

Ashely wakes up and gasp and put her arms around Pym's neck. Pym wakes up as he felt Ashley arms around his neck. "Hey why are we naked and you are on top of me"Pym asked. "Pym I think we made love last night" Ashley said. "Oh" Pym said

"I remember what happened now" Hazel said. "What" Azair said. "We were talking about love last night and we dare each other to make love with our girlfriend or boyfriend" hazel said."oh yeah" Azair said. "Maybe you guys should get some clothes on" Hazel said.

James and Torunn got up and puts their clothes on. Ashley and Pym got up and puts clothes on. Hazel and Azair got up and puts clothes on.

"We should go girls see you guys later" James said. "Yeah you should go we see you guys later" Hazel said and hugged Azair. Torunn hugged James. Ashley hugged Pym. After a few minutes James, Azair and Pym walk out of Hazel room.

Hawkeye walk up to James, Azair and Pym. "Well you guys ready and what were you three doing in there" Hawkeye asked. " You find out later let's go" James said and walks to the training room with the other boys. "You guys were with your girlfriends" Hawkeye said. "Yeah is that a problem" James snap. "No it's not" Hawkeye said. James and the others boys walk into the training room.

Matte walk to Hazel's room and knock on Hazel's door. "Who is it" Hazel asked. "want to spy on the boys" Mattie said. "Hell yeah'' Hazel said. Hazel open the door and walk out with Torunn and Ashley. Hazel shut the door and walk to the training room with the other girls.

James and the others boys were fighting ultron. Hazel and the others girls walk in the training room. Hazel stand on a building with Torunn. Mattie and Ashley were on a different building. Hazel took out her gun and shot a robot that was fighting with Azair. Azair saw hazel and Torunn and smile. Hazel smile back. Torunn jump out the building and flew to a robot that was fighting with james. James smile at Torunn. Torunn smile back.

Hazel fall off the building. Azair caught Hazel. Azair sat her down on the ground. "Thanks Azair" Hazel said. "No problem" Azair said. After they finish training they want to Hazel's room.

"So me, Ashley and Torunn might have to talk to Benji" Hazel said. "Why" James asked. "Because we might be pregnant" Hazel said. "Azair and Pym what were we thinking about making love with them" James said. "I can't blame you guys because me and Hawkeye made love the other night" Mattie said. "Just get out Mattie and Hawkeye" Torunn snap.

Mattie and Hawkeye walk out of Hazel's room. Torunn slam the door shut. Mattie and Hawkeye start walking.

James got off the chair in Hazel's room and walk over to Torunn and put his arms around her waist. Torunn look at him and smile.

"Torunn why are you so mad" Hazel asked who was sitting on Azair lap. Azair was sitting on Hazel's bed. "Because I'm sick of Hawkeye and Mattie thinking it is all about them" Torunn said. "Calm down" James whisper in Torunn ear. James move his arms off Torunn waist and walk back over to the chair and sat down in it. Torunn walk over to the chair and sat down on James lap. Pym and Ashley were sitting on the couch in Hazel's room. Pym put his arm around Ashley waist and pull her closer. Ashley put her head on his chest.

Couple days later

Hazel, Torunn and Ashley were in Benji room which was in the basement. "Yep you three are pregnant" Benji said. "Oh my god should we tell them " Hazel asked. "Yes you should tell them" Benji said. "OK" Torunn said and walks upstairs with Hazel and Ashley. Hazel walk to her room with Torunn and Ashley. James, Azair and Pym were in Hazel's room. Hazel open the door.

"So are you guys pregnant" James asked. "Yes" Torunn said and she ran over to James. James smile and he put his arms around her waist. Torunn smile and she put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer. She slam her lips with his. His grip tighten on her wasit.

Ashley ran over to Pym. Pym smiles. She put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and his grip tighten on her wasit.

Hazel stand there she look like she was going to cry. James and Torunn pulled away from each other. Pym stop kissing Ashley neck. "What's wrong my black willow" Azair asked as he saw her about to cry. "Nothing my black panther" Hazel said but she was lieing.

Hazel walk away from her room and put her back against a wall and slide down and sat there and starts crying. "Hazel" Torunn said. "Here let me go after her" James said. "OK James" Azair said and sat on the bed. James walk out of Hazel room and walk over to Hazel and sat next to her.

Hazel cry into James shoulder. "What's wrong sister" James asked. "James I don't think I be a great mother" Hazel said. "Yes you will Hazel I know you will " James said. "You think so" Hazel said. "I know so" James said. "Thanks bro" Hazel said and hugged him.

A few minutes later 

Hazel and James walk into Hazel's room. Hazel ran to Azair and hugged him. Azair hugged her back. "You feeling better my black willow" Azair whisper in her ear. "Yeah" Hazel whisper. He and her sat on the bed and he put his arm around her waist. She put her arm around his neck. He and she fall asleep.

"Aww so cute" Ashley said. Pym smiles and sat on the couch. She sat next to Pym on the couch. He put his arm around her waist and pull her closer. She put her arm around his neck. He kissed her. After they kissed they fall asleep.

James sat on the chair. Torunn sat on James lap and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest and fall asleep. He fall asleep.

Hazel: time to end the chapter

James: yay

Azair: please review

Hazel: I will make a chapter 4

Torunn: please asked for more chapters

Pym: goodbye


End file.
